El Colmillo Lunar del Dragon del Norte
by AtrixGrayZero
Summary: un poder que es una maldición...un poder que el busco para proteger a sus seres queridos...un poder surgido por el dolor, cegado por la ira...envenenado por la ambición...el buscaría este poder desesperado, recibiría la maldición de la luna azul...convirtiéndose en el colmillo de la luna, y solo el decidirá si le usara para bien o para mal, dependerá de el y solo de el.
Bueno he aqui mi siguiente historia, espero sea de su agrado, esta es una historia preparada desde hace un tiempo, solo que porque diferentes motivos no pude publicarla, debido a que faltaban afinar y pulir, asi como atar cabos sueltos y hacer original la historia, y bueno ademas de ello, decir que esta es una pequeña compensacion por no poder publicar, pero no lo he heco debido a que tuve un accidente y bueno entre ospital y recuperacion, no pude escribir, y bueno mi novia me esta ayudando, estoy aun escribiendo con su ayuda los cap de mis dos primeras historias, y bueno estos estaban casi asi listas asi que decidi termianrlas y publicarlas...

bueno, primero que nada ni high school DxD NO ME PERTENECEN , NI SUS PERSONAJES, lo dejo aclarando desde ya, esta es una historia que sale gracias a mi novia y a mi amigo, mi compadre Erendir

-Te quitaras o te quitare yo-cualquiera habla

-" _pensamientos_ ".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

- **[No esperes piedad]** -Dragones tanto sellados como no sellados, tambien dioses y seres superiores

- ** _[A veces creo que esto es una broma]_** -pensamientos dragones, dioses, seres superiores o de gran poder

- _pienso que eso es solo el comienzo de algo mucho mas grande_ -pensamientos de personas

- _ **!Rugido del dragon de fuego¡**_ -hechizos, magia

...

* * *

...

El colmillo lunar del dragon del norte

prologo

Las historias del norte, todas ellas desde su principio relatan las varias batallas que en esos tiempos antiguos, tiempos de antaño donde el acero hablaba por la mayoría, de los eventos que se dieron, los héroes que surgieron, los reyes y los monarcas que reinaban las tierras lejanas, desde el primero hasta el último, esas historias relatan esos eventos y a esos personajes, siendo el escenario principal, el reino de Asgard.

Un reino con una historia de las más interesantes…con conflictos e historia como ninguna…

Pero las historias más importantes para la gente de Asgard, eran las historias que relataban su origen, que relataban la historia de esa tierra antes de que esta tuviese el nombre de Asgard, antes de que la larga y prospera era de paz se diese…

En el principio de este reino…

Antes de que nombre como Odín y Thor, aun no se conocían, ni siquiera existían aquellos que portaban dichos nombres…

Historias tan viejas como el tiempo mismo…

Por cientos de años las luchas en Asgard, entre los Vanir y lo Aesir se han dado, luchas en las que no parecía que alguno de los dos bandos ganase algo…fueron durante estas guerras que el reino de Asgard surgió…

Eras oscuras y de guerra…

Guerra que al contrario de beneficiar a alguno de los bandos, al contrario, ambos lados solo ganaban una cosa, muerte, destrucción, tristeza y perdidas, y la posible desaparición de ambos por sumirse en una guerra que no parecía tener fin.

Se destruían los unos a los otros, hasta que en el reinado del rey Bhor, la guerra dio un giro, haciendo que la balanza dela victoria se inclinase hacia un lado, Asgard se erigió como el vencedor de repente, siendo la razón, la tropa de elite del palacio quien dirigió a la victoria al ejército Asgardiano.

Esto debido a la comprensión de su rey, de que la unión de sus guerreros y su pueblo, brindaría la fuerza necesaria para sobreponerse a la gran fuerza enemiga…

El mismo rey Bhor entreno a varios de sus generales los cuales en conjunto se convirtieron en una fuerza devastadora para sus enemigos, entre ellos por su valor y su habilidad destacaba uno, Eragon quien se decía era el hijo de un poderoso dragon.

Las batallas que estos jóvenes y poderosos guerreros se contaban por cientos igual que sus victorias, pero aun asi estos se mantuvieron serenos…

Sabios en la derrota, asi como honorables en la victoria…aprendieron de manos del rey a ser humildes, justos y honorables…

Uno en especial recibió la atención de todo el pueblo de Asgard, por su valor y bravura en el campo de batalla, Eragon…

Le fue otorgada la espada Brisingr, forjada por un herrero enano y un elfo de la luz, cuya hoja tenía sellado a un poderoso rey espíritu del fuego…y el colmillo e un poderoso rey dragon de fuego, la espada era por decirlo así la viva encarnación del fuego vuelta acero, fue con esta espada como símbolo de su poder que fue temido por varios de los Vanir. Se convirtió en general, su poder fue temido por los Vanir…y por todos aquellos que buscaban acabar con la paz que el pueblo del reino de Asgard había conseguido.

Y su nombre fue leyenda pronto en los nueve reinos…

Sin embargo nada viene gratis, pues con el tiempo el espíritu de justicia y humildad que le fueron impartidos por Bhor durante su entrenamiento se fueron perdiendo

No fueron dejados de lado al tener el poder en sus manos…

No fue corrompido por el poder…

El perdió todo lo bueno que le fue enseñado…

Y lo perdió por el peor dolor de todos…

Se perdido en el dolor, ahogado por la confusión de la causa que alguna vez defendió, cegado por el hambre de poder, se alejó del sendero que había jurado proteger y seguir.

Eragon paso de la noche a la mañana de convertirse de un héroe, al más temido y despiadado de los enemigos, la muerte de su esposa y su hijo fue el detonante de su conversión, dolido por la pérdida, cegado por la rabia, confundió el camino, busco venganza y mientras la buscaba adquirió el deseo de poder…un deseo que tergiverso sus pensamientos aún más, buscando ciegamente el poder que decía querer para proteger, lo buscaba para gobernar sobre todo y todos.

Apoderándose entonces del ejército enemigo al derrotar a uno de sus reyes, recibiendo entonces la bendición de un dios oscuro, recibió así el poder de la luna, convirtiéndose así en un mounstro, al cual se le llamo el colmillo de la luna. Un mounstro que tenía una insaciable sed de poder, el cual hundió por siglos a Asgard en el temor…

Al final cayo por su propia sed de poder, al intentar someter Asgard, fue el mismo rey Bhor lo detuvo en el campo de batalla, al final Eragon con sus últimos momentos de vida fue separado de su maldad y poder, fue todo para él, su poder fue sellado en su propia espada, muriendo al final en brazos del rey que lamentaba no haber sido suficientemente fuerte para haber evitado la desgracia de su subordinado.

Y son estos eventos los que marcaran una serie de eventos futuros, eventos que cualquiera desearía querer evitar, pero el destino no.

Poder…esa palabra tiene un sinfín de significados e igual número de razones en la que se puede usar y buscar, unas mejores que otras, unas más inteligentes y otras más estúpidas, pero todo depende de cómo veas las cosas, los actos más salvajes de la historia se hicieron por una causa noble. El poder era algo que muchos buscaban ejercer, de manera egoísta, gobernar sobre otros, y así demostrar su poder, otros lo buscan para destruir y reformar como creen su entorno.

Pero solo unos cuantos buscan el poder y lo que conlleva este, las responsabilidades y las consecuencias de pedirlo o recibirlo varían en como lo uses, pero y que pasaría si alguien quisiera ese poder y se le fuese otorgado cumpliéndose su deseo. Un poder maldecido por siglos, un poder que nadie se atrevería a pedir, nadie lo suficientemente tonto como para hacerse con él, pero alguien lo suficientemente decidido a aceptar lo que conlleva este poder, la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad, y sin oscuridad la luz no brillara, ambas son necesarias para coexistir y a la vez ambas no pueden estar la una con la otra.

Él quiso el poder para salvar a sus seres queridos, y para ello se hizo con el poder de un demonio nacido de las maldiciones por el poder mismo, aun así acepto todo aquello que los demás consideraban maligno para salvarlos de una indirecta manera, aceptando ser maldecido voluntariamente a una tierna edad, recibió el poder para defender a todos y con ello la maldición de la eterna búsqueda del poder….

Se convirtió en el nuevo colmillo lunar, se convirtió en aquello que consideraban un mounstro y ahora usara ese poder para defender a todos y proteger su futuro, así como el futuro de la mujer que ama y su futuro estaría brillando más tarde en un rojo carmesí, siendo entonces cuando muestre sus verdaderos colmillos, los colmillos de un dragon.

La historia del héroe colmillo de dragon maldito comienza con la alegría de un padre por ver nacer a su hijo, Ascheriit Blattknight uno de los guerreros más reconocidos en el reino de Asgard y el reino de los elfos, mitad elfo, mitad hada, se enamoró de una maga humana, Lina Inverse una prodigio en la magia desde muy joven, ambos conociéndose en la tierra de los elfos, formaron una pareja desde esa edad, desarrollando con el tiempo una profunda amistad…

La cual no demoro mucho en convertirse en algo más, convirtiendo ambos en pareja y como es obvio, cuando dos personas se enamoran, al poco tiempo ambos se casaron al llegar a los veinte, jóvenes y enamorados el uno del otro.

La vida ahí fue buena para ambos, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, un lugar al que llamar hogar y al cual volver luego de sus travesías, juntos por los mundos…eran jóvenes y aun querían ver las cosas que en estos mundos hay…

Probarse a sí mismo que tan fuertes eran…claro está de la mano del otro…

Más de una vez ambos se alegraron de tenerse el uno al otro…

También tenían amigos, con los cuales contar, con los cuales pasar tiempo de vez en cuando…

Incluso hacían reuniones de vez en cuando en su casa…

Pero pasaba el tiempo y a la joven pareja algo comenzó a faltarles…

Algo especial entre ellos, algo que reafirmara por completo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro…

Y todo lo que faltaba para completar aquella felicidad, era un hijo, un hijo que llegaría un año y medio después.

Ambos tenían 23 cuando llego la feliz noticia a ambos…

Llamándolo Issei por el abuelo de Lina, el niño llego al mundo en un lugar en el cual se le daría amor y cariño.

La noche en la que vería el mundo por primera vez fue una noche fría, con el cielo ligeramente nublado…cuyas nubes a medida que los gemidos de dolor de Lina se iban incrementado por el esfuerzo de traer al mundo a su hijo…se iban yendo…

Dando paso de esta manera a una hermosa, brillante y plateada luna llena…

Cuando eso ocurrió, de repente se pudo oír el llanto de un bebe un fuerte llanto…

Un llanto que significaba que el hijo de Ascheriit y Lina se habían convertido en padres.

Naciendo en una noche de luna llena…una luna cuyo futuro estaría ligado a él…

Siendo bendecido aquella noche por las hadas, la misma noche que nació, que alegres bailaron para el niño esa noche cuando abrió sus ojos, dándosele desde su primera vista del mundo, una de las cosas más maravillosas que podía ofrecer este.

Asi como una alegría inconmensurable fue la que sintieron sus padres al ver en sus brazos a su hijo.

Y con esto el hogar de Ascheriit y Lina fue bendecido con una alegría inconmensurable, una alegría, por la llegada de su hijo, que llego a este mundo gozando de una formidable salud.

En terranova cuando un niño era bendecido por hadas, se aseguraba que la vida de ese niño sería una llena de dicha…

Un futuro en verdad brillante se pensaba para Issei y su familia.

Por los siguiente años, el tiempo para la familia de Ascheriit paso de manera rápida, parecía mentira que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

Y con cada día, pasando tan rápido y disfrutando de su tiempo con su hijo…él bebe empezó con sus primeros pasos como cualquier niño…a los pocos meses sin que ellos lo sintiesen ya había pasado un año.

Cabe decir que fue una verdadera alegría al verle reír cuando su madre usaba su magia para crear un juego de luces de juegos artificiales en su habitación…

Y el jugar con su padre con una espada de juguete…

Su crecimiento fue normal, se le enseño desde pequeño el arte de la espada de su padre, que entre los elfos, Asgardianos, y el mundo humano, aquellos que profesaban el arte de la espada como una forma de vida, conocían el nombre de Ascheriit, el espadachín negro del cielo.

Un sobrenombre ganado durante su época de guerrero activo, su poder y fuerza era temido inclusive en las facciones del cielo, el inframundo y Grigori, como un guerrero capaz de plantarle cara a un ángel caído de nivel cadre, un serafín de la talla de Raphael, y un rey demonio como es Asmodeus y sobrevivir.

Un guerrero como ninguno…con una fuerza y velocidades equiparables a cualquier ser de clase alta…incluso se rumoreaba que podía seguirle el paso en velocidad a Hermes…

Y una fuerza sin igual, mayor aun que la de un humano promedio, se dijo por un tiempo que era descendiente de Hércules por su mounstrosa fuerza, aun asi fue descartado, era solo un hombre que desarrollo todo su potencial…era eso lo que decía siempre.

Su fuerza era tal que era capaz de partir en dos una roca con solo sus puños…

Su esposa no era alguien que se quedara atrás, entre los ángeles y demonios era considerada como una de las mejores magas de su generación, siendo capaz de estar a la altura de un demonio de clase alta en cuanto a poder puro, y su técnica y recursos mágicos eran igual de temibles que los del rey demonio Beelzebud actual, siendo reconocida por este en su mejor momento.

Una humana con un talento mágico enorme y que a su edad había pulido como ninguna otra humano…

Era debido a la reputación de ambos…reconocidos a nivel mundial como dos de los humanos más fuertes…

Su hijo tendría a varios tras de sí naturalmente, con un potencial por explotar donde un guerrero y un mago podían verse, eran cosas que pocas veces eran visto juntas, razón por la cual y haciendo usos de sus conexiones con los altos elfos, lograron hacer que los llevasen a sus tierras, a Terranova, donde asentaron su familia.

Mucho antes del nacimiento de Issei, se fueron a esas tierras lejanas y pacificas…

A pasar sus días como una familia…

Todo fue paz de ahí en adelante, Issei crecía saludablemente…era vigoroso y energético…como todo niño le gustaba hacer travesuras, pero asombrosamente también aprender…

Teniendo de por si un gusto y especial interés por aprender cuantas cosas le mostrasen.

Siendo educado por los elfos en una de sus escuelas, fue instruido en la espada por ellos y su padre, que se convirtió en un maestro en la escuela de su hijo, aprendiendo torpemente también la magia que le enseñaba su madre, vivían ahí tranquilos y felices.

Con el talento innato en su hijo creciendo poco a poco, puliéndose y fortaleciéndose con el tiempo.

Sin embargo tal y como el destino a veces no te da algo sin antes o más tarde quitarte algo, eso paso, sus felicidad provoco celos en algunas personas, sobre todo en algunos ex-guardias del palacio de Asgard, donde Ascheriit era jefe de los caballeros cuando no enseñaba en la escuela.

Una de las condiciones con las que consiguió ser aceptado en este paraíso terrenal, fue la servir como la primera espada del palacio.

Ascheriit, había acordado un trato con el mismo Odín, acerca de cómo saldar su deuda por haber intercedido por el ante el consejo élfico para permitirles vivir en la ciudad Asgardiana en Terranova, el cual consistía simplemente en ir de vez en cuando y servir como instructor en el palacio.

Una condición que el hombre no discutiría con nadie, pues enseñar a refinar las espadas del castillo a largo plazo ayudaría también a poder proteger a su familia en un futuro.

Pero lo que desencadena realmente todo es la ambicion, la ambicion de una persona cegada por el poder, que quería…que anhelaba, más poder, más del que ya tenía, el poder para demostrar a todos, que él era fuerte, para dominar a todos y poner de rodillas a quien el considera sus inferiores…

Era esto lo que causaría la cruenta cadena de hechos que condenarían a un niño…

La ambicion humana por el poder…

Una cruel ambicion por obtener el poder…

El destino muchas veces tiene preparado cientos de escenarios, en donde nosotros elegimos estar por nuestras propias decisiones o simplemente por pura casualidad…

Ascheriit al igual que su esposa, sabían de ello, y esas decisiones les habían hecho de varios enemigos, de cruentas batallas y de perdidas irremplazables…

Todo ello en el pasado…

Sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga, esas mismas decisiones habían creado a largo plazo que ambos se conociesen…pero habían creado un pasado que sin querer afectaría a su hijo.

El pasado siempre perseguirá a todos…y terminara afectando lo quieran o no…el futuro de cualquiera…y aunque no es necesariamente malo…tampoco es necesariamente bueno…

Pero fue esto por lo que ambos formaran una familia, que se amaran, y fruto de ese amor estaba Issei, un niño bendecido por el talento de ambos, uno que día a día crecía y que no dejaba de crecer y el cual le permitiría un futuro brillante, pero era justo ese destino el que causo que una sombra apareciese en el futuro de Issei, un futuro que se vería amenazado.

Por la sombra de la luna…que le brindara el poder absoluto…

Siendo ahora la pregunta…

Aceptará el poder y se dejara ahogar en el…

O se convertirá en alguien que proteja el mañana por el cual sus padres han luchado tanto tiempo…

Una decisión que para bien o para mal…únicamente dependía del mismo Issei…

El sendero de la luna le mostrara ambos…el camino que su sombra oculta…

O el camino que su platina luz le muestra…

Cual escogerá el…

Solo depende de él…

...

* * *

...

Bueno Elo aqui, esta historia, en la que me ayudo Erendir a publicarla y ajustar detalles, como sea, espero les agrade dejen sus criticas que seran bien recibidas nos vemos en el primer cap de esta historia, espero les guste tambien...y no se preocupen sera corto promesa


End file.
